


the haircut

by xbabyghoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: hanzo comes home from a long mission with his new haircut (the one from the casual skin) and you take an immediate liking to it.





	the haircut

**Author's Note:**

> anon asked: casual hanzo x s/o that can't really control themselves because he looks so handsom with that haircut?? smut please, if that's ok!!

you hadn’t seen him in almost a month. he’d left on a longer mission and each passing day had become more and more boring. god, you missed him. you were expecting him home any moment now and you were so ready to see him again. but what you weren’t expecting was him to come home with a new haircut. you paused on your way to him, eyes going wide as you took him in. his hair was now shaved along the sides and he had it mostly tied up in it’s usual fashion, though a little bit was hanging out at the front. you slowly made your way over to him, placing your hands against his cheeks and humming a little at the stubble that brushed against your hands. 

“hello, my blossom.” he says softly, grinning down at you as your hands moved up to run along the shaved sides of his head. 

you blinked up at him, moving your gaze to his chocolate gaze with a smile. “hi…you cut your hair.” you reply to him, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw. 

he nods, chuckling a little bit and moving his hands to your waist. “i did. i figured it would be nice to try something new. do you not like it?” he asks, brow pinching together slightly in worry. 

“no! no, i love it. i…i really love it, hanzo. you look amazing. not that you don’t always look amazing! i just mean that you still look amazing but just in a different way. am i making sense? because i don’t think i am. i think i’m–” you’re cut off with his lips pressing against yours, his hands on your waist pulling you against him a little more. 

your arms wrap around his neck and keep him close, pressing your body against his and returning the kiss with just as much passion. he pulls away after a moment, offering you a small grin as he rested his forehead against yours. “you’re making perfect sense, my love.” he says before kissing you again. 

“say, uhm, how about…how about we take this to the bedroom?” you offer, biting down on your lip as you look up at your gorgeous boyfriend. he chuckles again before giving a nod and letting you lead the way to your shared bedroom. 

the moment you both entered the bedroom, your arms were around his neck and you pulled him in to a passionate kiss. his own hands held your sides, keeping you pressed against his body. after a moment of just kissing and taking each other in, your hands moved down to his jacket and began to unzip it, trying to get him out of his clothes without really removing yourself from the make-out session.

his own hands began moving to your own shirt, removing his lips from yours only so he could slip it off over your head before he was kissing you again, helping you get his jacket and button up off. one both items had joined your shirt on the floor, your hands moved to his pants, thankful that they were sweats as you could just push them down his thighs until they pooled around his ankles. he stepped out of them, doing the same to you until you were both left in your undergarments. 

he gently lead you to the bed, sitting you on the edge before he knelt down on the floor between your legs. “lift your hips, darling,” he says softly, humming in thanks as you lift your hips and allow him to slip your panties down and off your legs. he moved your legs to his shoulders, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to your inner thigh before his lips gently brushed against your already damp core, eyes glancing up at your for a moment as his tongue came out and flickered over your clit lightly. a soft gasp passes through your lips at the contact, one hand moving to rest against the back of his head as you used the other to prop yourself up against the bed. 

he put a bit more pressure with his tongue, switching between light, teasing flicks and long, broad strokes. you were a moaning mess, head tipped back as your nails gently scratched at his scalp, digging in a little more as he drew you closer to the edge. “o-oh, fuck, hanzo…hanzo, i’m gonna come,” you breath out, breath hitching before a loud moan passed through your lips as he doubled his efforts. 

he gave a few more stripes of his tongue against your clit before moving to gently suck on the sensitive bud, eyes closing as he listened to your moan and cry out. a few more suckles against your clit and you were falling over the edge into a blissful orgasm, your hand moving to the back of his neck and gripping on as he continued to eat you out and help you ride out your high. 

you whine softly as you come down, clit a little too sensitive to hanzo’s attention. you push at his forehead gently, whining again. he chuckles softly and pulls back, pressing a kiss against your thigh. “get up on the bed a little more, darling.” he says softly, standing now and helping you move. you reach behind you and unclasp your bra, pulling it off and tossing it onto the floor. he pushes off his boxers before moving onto the bed and crawling up to you. he settles in between your legs, leaning down and bracing himself with one hand next to your head before he kisses you softly, brushing his cock against your wet folds before slowly pushing into you, swallowing down your moans with his kisses. 

your legs move and wrap around his thighs, one hand resting against his bicep of the arm that he’s holding himself up with while the other hand moves to wrap around his neck, breaking the kiss and moaning again as his lips trail down your jaw and neck. he kept a slow pace, keeping the moment sensual and passionate as his lips placed soft kisses to the sensitive skin of your neck while his free hand moved to cup your breast and gently tease the nipple. 

slowly, his thrusts picked up a bit of speed as he felt the muscles in his lower stomach tightening up, moving back to press his lips against yours as his hand on your breast trailed down your body and met your clit. he rubbed in time with his thrusts, moaning softly as your hips bucked up slightly and your muscles tightened around his cock. “that’s it, darling. are you close? are you going to come for me again, koneko?” he purrs as he pulls away to rest his forehead against yours, panting softly. he grins at the moan he pulls from you, nodding your head. 

“yes, god…yes, i’m so close hanzo. so close, please,” you whimper, both hands on his shoulders now, nails digging into his skin as you felt yourself drawing near that delicious edge once more. his fingers moved a little faster but his thrusts stayed the same, pulling you over the edge suddenly and quickly. your eyes slid shut, back arching up as a soft cry fell from you as your walls fluttered around his cock. he kept thrusting, helping you ride out your orgasm as his hit and he came inside of you, burying his face against your neck and muffling his moan as his hips stuttered in their rhythm before slowly coming to a stop. 

you both stayed like that for a moment, catching your breath before he pulls out of you and gets out of bed to quickly clean himself up and get a wash cloth for you. he gently cleans you up before placing the washcloth on the dresser to deal with later, crawling back into bed beside you and pressing a kiss to your cheek as you curl up against him.

“so…” he starts, a cheeky grin on his lips. “just to clarify, we like the haircut, yes?”

you laugh softly, smacking him in the chest playfully. “yes, we like the haircut.”


End file.
